zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mellson
Ogólne = Mellson - Niebieski Śmiertnik Zębacz, po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki w 2014 roku, tym samym zapoznając się z istnieniem społeczności znanej jako Wikia. Podróżuje po internecie znajdując rzeczy, o których istnieniu normalny człowiek nigdy by się nie domyślił - umie dostać się do Deep Web'u. Jest wielkim Introwertykiem (poza tym, cierpi na kilka... urazów psychicznych, nie potrafi sama stwierdzić co to jest, ale do psychiatry się nie uda bo lekarzy unika.), lubi Anime i Miraculous Ladybug, a słucha raczej różnej muzyki, jednak najczęściej jest to HipHop/Rock/Metalcore/Retrowave. Lubi rysować. Gustuje w sucharach, memach i czarnym humorze przez co świetnie odnajduje się również na Tumblrze czy YouTube. Częstym miejscem jej pobytu jest także Wattpad, gdzie czyta opowiadania z najgłębszych odmętów tejże strony. Główny Spamer na Messengerze, Mag używający tajnych zaklęć takich jak kk, jk, idk, gg, ikr, ily, nvrmnd, kys, kms, brb, bądź też najpotężniejsze - lololololol i XDDD. Zapisuje je czasem używając... ｐｉｓｍａ　ｌｅｇｅｎｄａｒｎｙｃｈ. Mieszka w drewnianym domku na drzewie na Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy wraz z BlackAngel111, która jest jej przyja'cwelem'. BlackAngel111 - Potrafią rozmawiać o wszystkim i niczym przez nawet 8h dziennie, wygłupiając się i dokuczając sobie nawzajem. Rysują Draw the Squad i piszą w tajemnicy przez ZE fajne rzeczy. Dwaj główni zarządcy w ZE, jeżdżą po sobie bardziej niż samochody po polskich drogach, ale i tak mają na to wyjebane i dalej się przyjaźnią NigrumNight - bractwo ADHD (Astronomiczne Dudniące Hybrydy Duchów *bp*). Mela próbuje ją przekonać do oglądania anime, Yuuż widać jakieś efekty. Potrafią siedzieć na czacie długie godziny. Udało jej się namówić Zuzgę na zagranie w Mystic Messenger (4 marca 2017) PO JE*ANYCH 3 MIESIĄCACH MĘCZARNI i jest z tego dumna. Ciągle poucza ją O POPRAWNE UŻYWANIE PROPORCJI CIAŁA w jej rysunkach, albo chociaż NORMALNE RYSOWANIE NOSA. Nie wie czy chce ją zabić czy obsypać pieniędzmi, jeszcze się nie zdecydowała. Agadoo - wymieniają się nawzajem towarem. Kontakt raczej średni, ale potrafią rozmawiać przez długie godziny. Mela ogarnia zboczenie Agi i traktuję ją jak osobę wymagającą opieki psychicznej C: (Albo opiekania. W Tosterze.) Pogrywają razem z BA w Attack on Titan: Tribute Game Gwiazdka Angel - Angel mówi, że Mela jest dla niej jak taka niepełnosprytna młodsza siostra. Markacin - Mela próbowała się z nim dogadać, ale Małcin wykazywał nieduże chęci współpracy. Szczerbaty1 - Kontakt średni, rzadko rozmawiają, jak raczej reszta Ekipy z nim Dedszczur69 - Klony, klony i jeszcze raz klony. Pomimo krótkiej znajomości rozumieją się jak nikt i już nie przeżyłyby ze sobą rozłąki. Główne MemeLordy w całej ekipie, biegały razem w latach dziewięćdziesiątych zabierając ze sobą Agę, śmieszkowały o Mystic Messenger, Dramatical Murder i Yuri on (Sz)ajs, śpiewały razem piosenki i dokańczały po sobie teksty, fotoszopowały co popadnie i napier*alały Erosa. Aktualnie Mela jako jedyna z Ekipy ma kontakt z Vieszakiem po jej odejściu. |-| Galeria = ammm... Ponocnik.png|Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, jakiś stary szajs który znalazłam na kompie Deadly Nadder.png|próbowanie nowych styli... Amenooo.png|w sumie robiłam to spontanicznie, ale wyszło najsik Me.png|No mój OCek a kto xD Megalo_2.png|Bliżej niesprecyzowany smok? bliżej niesprecyzowany smok Smoku v2.jpg|Z tego jestem dumna xD Trivium wchodzi mocno (zmniejszone).png|Trivium? Trivium Slipknot maybeh.jpg|Slipknot? Slipknot BAkłażan.png|Pewien remake arta BA Zoon.png|ZOONEŁ Herb ZE.png|Yex, którego robiłam przez pół roku bo mi się nie chciało xD Dex.png|Pl0x don't ask Dex (full).png|Pl0x don't ask v2 idk.png|Wilk? wilk idk (Retrowave).png|fazy na Retrowave tak się kończą * Yo Yo Yo.png|D O M Y Ś L S I Ę Cochaż Szyszkowy 3.png|Czwarta, w końcu udana próba Cochaża * powaliło mnie 2.png|Idk, geometria, trójkąty, kąty, linie, whatevs BigSmoq.png|2 tygodnie na to poszło;;; Aye aye.png|taki kawałek szicika nad którym pracuję Siecoś.png|taki oto Wilk bo mi sie nudziło ;-; Lelf.png|Jakoś tak, tymczasowo bezimienny Elf v4r.png|JEST ZA DUŻY XDDD (3814x9000px) Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Wyvern Kategoria:Członek ZE Kategoria:Użytkownik